Service Core B has five objectives, which can be met in a more cost effective manner if provided in one core to investigators throughout the center than if provided in each separate project: 1. provide data base management and data analyses to all projects and investigators in the center; 2. support multidisciplinary collaboration by sharing data generated in the Projects and Core B to achieve specific scientific aims; 3. share data with investigators at other institutions; 4. provide outreach services to both researchers and the community; and 5. mentor the next generation of researchers. Investigators will have decision-making authority for the studies they conduct that generate data. Berninger (P.l. Center and Cores) will coordinate Administrative Core A working closely with Service Core B to provide interdisciplinary infra-structure for sharing cross-center data for specific scientific aims and evaluating whether services meet quality control standards and each objective is met. Co-P.l. Abbott and Co-lnvestigator Sanders provide cross-center assistance with data management and analyses. Co-Investigators Nolen (survey items on motivation for reading or writing collected by Project I) and Raskind (DNA gene locations) analyze their data for their specific research aims and cross-center, multi-disciplinary analyses of behavior and brain response to intervention (RTI) (Project I Specific Aim 4). Berniriger and Raskind coordinate collection of blood or saliva samples following Project I participation. All collaborating consultants and the subcontract for Key Investigators Drs. Nagy and Beers are in the Service Core B budget because collaborating consultants (Swanson, McNamara, Peveriy.Hayes, Alamargot, Fayol, Van Waes, Rijiaarsdam, Dunn) are likely to contribute both in Project I and across the Center. Through Service Core B, Nagy will help Project III design stimuli for fMRI written language tasks and help Projects I and II design assessment and instruction for language learning. Beers will collaborate with Projects I and lil on eye movement studies. Project I on the on-line writing studies by hand and keyboard and professional development, and Project II on instructional studies.